


In the life of a pirate and a mermaid

by boftestboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Multi, fluff??, i guess, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boftestboy/pseuds/boftestboy
Summary: Eliza's a pirate, Maria's a mermaid. What's the worst that could happen?





	

Maria swam up to the surface, leaping onto a nearby rock as she looked at the ship that had disturbed her sleep. It was huge, and there was someone she presumed to be the captain looking down at her, hair flowing in the salty sea breeze. Neither moved for a minute, staring at each other until the captain grabbed a rope and threw it down, climbing down to Maria.

“Hello love, long time no see.”

Maria rolled her eyes as the captain, who she could see now was her wife, Eliza, climbed onto her rock and kissed her cheek.

“We saw each other not even a day ago, when you decided it would be a great idea to mess with one of the most known pirates in the world. He's known in China Eliza, why would you mess with him?”

Eliza tried to look guilty, but it was obvious she felt no remorse,  even though it could have had her killed. No matter, Maria was just glad she was alive, the only reason she was fussing was because she was worried. She was startled out of her thoughts by Eliza brushing a hand against her tail, something that tends to end most of their arguments.

“Hey, I'm sorry Maria, I'll try to be more careful, for you.”

“Thank you, I just fuss because it worries me when you leave to fight something that seems impossible to beat. I'm afraid you won't come back next time.”

Eliza brushed away the tears rolling down Maria's face, tears she hadn't known she was shedding. She leaned in and kissed her, grasping her face in her hands. It seemed to last forever, while in reality it was just seconds. Maria cut it short, resting her forehead on Eliza's.

“You know I love you, right Maria?”

“Of course, I love you too Eliza.”

  
They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, holding each other on a rock near the beach. 


End file.
